


A Suita8le Enough Kismesis

by Vector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8etween two such as ourselves a priv8 dinner can only 8e an solicit8tion for a match of wits and treachery, 8ut it is in the anticip8tion of the particulars that the appeal lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Suita8le Enough Kismesis

The particular nature of the Orphaner's amorous inclin8ions is always likely to amuse.

He invited me for dinner this evening a8oard his flagship. 8etween two such as ourselves such a thing can only 8e an solicit8tion for a match of wits and treachery, 8ut it is in the anticip8tion of the particulars that the appeal lies. That and the challenge, of course, and it was the latter which prompted me to attend the event with no particular plans or prepar8tions of my own, merely the resolution to counter all his moves a8solutely. Even so he managed to surprise me.

The dinner was a relatively priv8 affair, which I should have expected had I given any thought to the matter. He has never 8een as ostent8tious in his displays as I. I suspect it is a ploy to retain his illusions of superiority through humility, since any attempt to match me in kind must inevita8ly fall short.

The single low8looded slave he 8rought in to serve us was meant to provide a similar effect, I suspect. His face was plain in the candlelight, and if he moved without visi8le fear he still kept his eyes deferred. This from the Orphaner who, if the stories are to 8e 8elieved, slew a thousand lusii in an evening. What does it say, I wonder, that he thinks so little of himself that he 8elieves an attractive or defiant slave would draw my interest away from him? Even if it is only that he wants me to 8elieve he thinks so, it is still a telling move, a8sent context. No matter, though. It swiftly 8ecame evident that having a compliant accomplice was essential to his more covert plans.

After the slave set our places we raised our drinks in a toast to our mutual conquests - ironic, certainly, given how many of our conquests were of each other's assets as a matter of course. Tradition dict8ed that we drink to the 8ottom of the glass on that first toast, and as as I placed my empty vessel upon the ta8le his smile widened in victory.

Poisoning my glass was certainly not I move I would have anticip8ed from him, as he has never 8een one for the su8tler exploits. Certainly his attempt at concealing his reaction was laugha8le. My feigned interest was of a higher standard, 8ut even so my entertainment was such that it should not have 8een 8elieva8le even to his eyes, I think, was he not so much in the throes of pleasure at his apparent conquest. He eyed me expectantly over our first course, no dou8t w8ing for whatever chemical he had inflicted me with to take its sinister effect.

I should like to keep his expression of dawning realization with me always. It was really quite captiv8ing.

Had he truly put my a8ilities out of his thoughts when he chose such a weak-willed servant to accompany him? Or did he so gr8ly overestim8 the troll's a8ility to resist my influence? Perhaps it was some deeper desire for self-sa8otage. Regardless, it was only the work of a moment to read the Orphaner's plan from his slave's mind, and 8arely longer to control his hand as he prepared our drinks.

When he realized the lethargy spreading through his own 8ody was more than simply the warmth of the liquor that heated mine, he stood up a8ruptly and staggered. I laughed, then, and gave up the pretense.

The slave's arms were weak, 8ut in the Orphaner's inhi8ited state they were more than enough to press him 8ack into his seat. He glared and spat o8senities not suita8le for his rank, each word more slurred than the one 8efore it as the chemical took its effect. His 8ody was nearly slack when finally his compl8nts su8sided. Nevertheless, I 8ade the slave move to restrain him. Even under my control, his eyes were still sharper than his master's drugged ones, and when he understood my intent, he seemed willing enough to facilit8 it, even when it meant kneeling on the hard planks of the floor to secure his master's hands 8ehind his chair. It hardly required any effort at all to keep him there. Perhaps the slave was an interesting choice after all. 8ut for the moment, I focused my attention elsewhere, on my kismesis who had so quickly met the f8 he meant to impart upon me.

As I finished the last of the food on my pl8, I met his dull gaze across the ta8le and asked him what manner of su8stance he had attempted to dose me with. He had no answer, of course. I should like to find out what chemultil8tor he was in contact with, for it was surely an unique drug. He was weak, 8ut still aware. And yet he did not struggle, even when I wiped the gravy from my knife and circled the ta8le, just stared at me with a wide-eyed look I can only descri8e as infatua8tion, even as I settled myself across his lap with ease set the flat of my 8lade against his cheek.

I asked him if he could speak; his mouth worked 8ut the words that emerged were senseless. I smiled and set the knife on its edge. A flick of my wrist was enough to draw a line of 8lood on his skin. The flinch was more than I would expect from him normally, which made me suspect the drug was only inhi8iting him physically and num8ing his emotional responses rather than dulling sens8tion. Stunning purple ran down his cheek, and I smeared it with the fingers of my free hand, digging a nail further into the wound. I asked him what he had planned on doing to me if he had succeeded in his juvenile attempt. I told him how easy it would 8e to keep cutting him like this, how he could sit there slack as I 8led his no8le 8lood out of him one cut at a time.

That got a slight reaction; fear, perhaps, as he cannot have any dou8t that I would 8e capa8le of it. Pleased, I told him that the only way I would stop would 8e if he 8egged me not to. His face twitched into an expression more focused than he had managed thus far as he set his mouth into a determined line. I wonder if he truly had the spirit to fight it, or if the drug was merely short-lived.

His resolution was short-lived in any case. I drove my knife into his shoulder and his mouth fell open in an undignified cry. Stop, he said then, as if that would 8e enough to halt me. 8ut that word opened the floodg8tes, so to speak, and the chemical in his veins eased the way for the release. He pleaded with me for his life.

I smiled at him when he exhausted his appeals. Then I drew my knife across his face, deeply, so the 8lood rushed out and into his open and waiting mouth. He sputtered, and I did it again.

The words then came easily for all that they were unrehearsed. I told him how dashing his scars would look when they healed, a mark of emerging from some untold 8ut dou8tless hard-fought 8attle, and how only he and I would know the truth, that they were inflicted 8y his 8lue-8looded kismesis after turning his own ill-thought plan against him with only her mind and a dinner knife. It was then that the h8 finally rose to his eyes, even through the sluggishness of the drug, and desire rose in my own 8ody.

I took my pleasure from him, then, and he responded like a true kismesis. When we were finished I could see from his glare that the drug had mostly run its course. I rose to part. He wrenched his arms out of his slave's grip, and turned to strangle him immediately, no dou8t for the indignity of seeing his master thus 8rought down. It was one last proof that he was incapa8le of properly thinking ahead, however, for I left him there in his ca8in soaked in his 8lood and other materials, alongside the 8ody of his only servant. He would have to attend to himself or allow another to see his st8, after which he would inevita8ly slay them as well.

Still, it was an accepta8le evening overall, and Dualscar thus remains a suita8le enough kismesis for the moment. I pray his gam8its improve in response.


End file.
